Keilly's Kinky Kalamity
by fiftyshadesofnikkogray
Summary: Two young boys pair together in an unlikely romance


Reilly POV

I leaned my jew face against the glass of the car window, peering out into the sleepy hillsboro parking lot, sighing to myself. All the night before consisted of my mother, Nancy, bitching me out for selling my brother bars, but I don't really give a shit. Someone soon caught my eye in my lazy sober gaze, a single thick white cloud of vape concealing their identity. I smirked to myself, before yanking the keys out of the ignition, "Get the fuck out Graham, I'm going to fuck with my friend." I spat out at the groggy Graham, his only reply being an overdone sigh and a door slam. I adjusted the mirror to see myself, attempting to fix my awful jew hair, "God, I'm so ugly." I muttered to myself, before settling on my usual vineyard vine snapback. A loud knock shook me, my eyes darting over to see... Him. Cole was on the other side of my driver window, his thick lucious chapped lips stretching in a tight smile as his pale glassy eyes hidden behind lashes seemingly made of minks fur met mine. Has Hope ever presented me with such perfection? I think not.

Cole POV

I approached Reilly's whip with my juul in hand, taking one last rip before I took in a deep breath. What if he rejects me? I asked myself, feeling unconfidient. My anxieties were quickly soothed by the quick delivery of nicotine, the minty flavor of the pod tastefully resting on my moist tastebuds. I perked up, straightening my posture before knocking against the glass, shocking the still waking Reilly Willis. His window would slowly roll down, my nostrils meeting the sweet scent of his last moking sesh. "God, my ugly jew prince is so ugly." I thought to myself, my gaze tracing his odd decision of skin care and hair length. I leaned my head into the window, words not even uttered yet, when my fingertips glided down the slide of his soft cheek, before grasping onto a clump of his jew mane and pulling him in for a passionate peck. Reilly seemed to lean my way as my pair split, my tongue tracing along the bottom of his lip. My grip tightening as I reached for his neck with my other hand, my tongue in the meanwhile going to work on loosening this morning's oatmeal from Reilly's fangs.

Reilly POV

I couldn't take it any longer, pulling away at our seemingly endless lust, only to open the door and yank him onto my lap, his weight resting comfortably on the rising tent in my pants. Cole instantly leaned in to continue where we left off, our tongues dancing with one another as I slowly leaned back the seat. My hands found themselves tugging at Cole's chia pet esque main, causing him to squeak softly to himself, only increasing in volume as my hips raised to collide with his. Our lips parted only temporarily as I leaned in to timidly whisper, "Are you fit to fuck?"

Cole POV

""Are you fit to fuck?" What kind of question is that?" I thought to myself, pouting to Reilly before I leaned in, whispering seductively, "Only if you let me call you Mr Krabs." He seemed to pause and think before looking back up at me with a crooked smile, "Ay Ay Captain!" He chanted, before reaching down to squeeze my rump firmly, causing my chest to tremble as he swiftly went to start working my shorts off, my head pressing against the roof of the Nissan uncomfortably. With my low clothing gone I dat back down to rest ontop of Sir Willis, his hands stretching around me to spread apart my rear, "Can you feel it Mr Krabs?" I choked out, my slit wiggling in anticipation. Reilly would hold back a laugh before removing a hand to begin to fiddle with his belt, looking up at me whilst biting his lip. While his efforts took place, I decided to take a fat juul rip, leaning up to attempt to shotgun the vape to his, the smoke uncurling from my crusty lips into his soft plush pair. He blows the hit back, grinning as he grasped his custard launcher, looking up at me with a devious smirk. I gasped before he jolted me down onto his heat seaking moisture missile, pain being sent up my rear as I sputtered out, "Can you feel it now Mr Krabs??"

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
